Despues del final feliz ¿que pasa?
by gold crystal
Summary: Modifique la historia, no es la misma de la que puse antes. La nueva ley del rey Arturo hace que haya caos,pero alguien tiene un plan para descubrir que esta pasando. ArturoxOC. No es una Mary Sue.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Dirán que no podré con tantas historias, pero yo creo que si puedo, odio a los Marys Sue por eso trato de que mis personajes no lo sean, trato de que sean **HUMANOS** ósea **NORMALES**, la idea se me ocurrió, no le copie a T_ara Brookswell_, _Ge the Turk_, ni a todas las personas que escribieron sobre Arturo (en ingles), para que no crean que yo soy bien copia._ Tuve que borrar la historia peor ya verán por que:_

La primera historia no me agrado, el personaje de Katia no estaba bien formado además de que tenia probabilidades de ser una Mery Sue (consulten wikipedia) o lo que es lo mismo: personaje perfecto; cambie muchos aspectos de la historia, como el nombre de la chica, su familia, personalidad, etc. Investigue y descubrí que Arturo ya tenia 16 años, la chica que llame "April" se llama Guinevere, Merlín en realidad quiere que lo dejen en paz, y que ahí abundan las pelirrojas y rubias y no las pelinegras.

Además descubrí que todo giraba en torno de Katia y su secreto, en realidad ella era la protagonista, lo que hice no fue intencional eso cabe aclarar. En pocas palabras, mi historia estaba mal hecha. La cambie para bien, agregué más narración, trama más coherente, todo no pasa tan rápido, personajes más humanos, aparición de todos los personajes del canon, no hay OoC (Out of Carácter o lo que es lo mismo Fuera de personaje), no todo gira en torno a mi personaje, en fin… Espero que les guste mi historia.

**DISCLAIMER: **Shrek no me pertenece le pertenece a Dreamworks, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes que tampoco me pertenecen, esto lo higo sin ningún fin de lucro, esto lo hago solo por diversión y por que me encanta escribir.

_**INTRODUCCION**_

La luz se filtraba por las suaves y elegantes cortinas de seda, una chica apretaba los ojos para que no entraran los rayos del sol, después de todo, no quería despertar aun. La habitación era silenciosa, si no fuera por que su compañera de habitación se levanto habrían jurado que ahí no había nadie.

-Isabel… Ya despierta-hablo con voz cansada.

-Mmmm que flojera –respondió con cierto desagrado.

-Anda –dijo la chica estirándose- ya levántate o no alcanzaras agua caliente

-Ah… Esta bien-dijo ella sentándose en su cama y mirando a su compañera- ¿No te cansas de despertar temprano todos los días?

-Uno se acostumbra-respondió tomando sus cosas para ir hacia las regaderas- nos vemos en el comedor Isa-se fue cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

El día había amanecido de forma triste por así decirlo, el sol estaba oculto entre las vaporizadas nubes del cielo, un aroma a humedad y una brisa fría era lo que se apreciaba ese día. Los alumnos de Worcestershire hacían la rutina diaria: se bañaban, cambiaban, peinaban y se dirigían al comedor para desayunar. Todo estaba tan normal como siempre, aburrido para algunos, pero era simplemente… otro día de escuela.

Todos los adolescentes entraron al comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos (dependiendo del grupo social); Isabel entro con un cepillo en la mano y se sentó en donde se sentaban los "normales", no eran anti-sociales pero tampoco eran populares, simplemente eran los que mucha gente cataloga como gente cualquiera. En ese momento se sentó junto a ella Natalia.

-Buenos días Isa-saludo Natalia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Por qué traes un peine (o cepillo, como quieran llamarlo)?-pregunto haciendo una mueca y apuntando con el dedo el artefacto.

-No tuve tiempo de cepillarme el pelo–contesto desembarallando su cabello rojizo.

-¿Te despertaste tarde verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Siempre pasa si te tardas más de 10 minutos en desper… ¿ah?

Pero antes de terminar de hablar los altavoces de la escuela se encendieron; todos creían que eran los avisos matutinos que siempre dan en el desayuno, así que nadie le tomo mucha importancia, pero no era nada de eso…

-Nilda Esneda Larhook –se oyó decir a la directora de la escuela- pase a la oficina del sub director, por favor

Todos guardaron al instante silencio, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que podían abrir… Era ella… Era la voz de la bis nieta de la fundadora de la escuela… Era la directora Matilde Estefanía Worcestershire Greenwald. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?, por que **JAMAS** había hablado por los altavoces; muy pocos sabían como era ella físicamente a excepción de los maestros, solo mandaba llamar a alumnos si la situación era grave, pero nunca había mandado a llamar a un alumno de esa manera… "Debe ser algo excepcionalmente terrible" pensaron algunos, "pobre Nilda, no quiero ni saber a que la mandaron llamar…" dijeron otros.

Nilda se levanto y camino hacia la salida lentamente, su cara era de preocupación y nervios, a tal grado que temblaba de miedo. Conforme pasaba por los asientos muchos le deseaban suerte, pero la verdad eso no la salvaría de la noticia que le iban a dar.

Pasaron 40minutos y Nilda no había vuelto, hasta que en clase de biología entro al salón sin decir nada, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y un poco hinchados, se sentó y guardo silencio, ni se molesto en sacar su libro y ponerse al corriente, tampoco el mstro. Tomo mucha importancia, ya sabia que había pasado y no quería molestarla. Nadie sabía que le había pasado. De repente se oyó a la directora decir: "Hilary Banks, venga a la oficina del sub director, por favor"… En ese momento, todos supieron que los problemas se avecinaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Por fin!, aquí esta el nuevo comienzo de un buen fic (o eso espero O.o), Nilda en un personaje secundario, para que no se confundan y se pregunten: "¿entonces quien es el OC?". Si hay algo que no entendieron por favor díganme y lo aclarare, también si quieren señalarme un error o simplemente decir que les gusto. Gracias por su amable atención.


	2. Declaraciones inútiles y un plan extraño

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les tengo el primer capitulo. En primer lugar quiero agradecer a _**BallackGirl13**_, _**Kira-28**_, _**Blackest Rabbit**_ por sus reviews que me impulsan a escribir, enserio muchas gracias.

También quiero aclarar que no habrá más de 2 capítulo y medio o menos en donde no salgan los personajes del canon, en mi otra historia fueron 4 capítulos en donde solo hablaba de Katia y la verdad eso no me agrado, supongo que ninguna persona también se le hizo bueno.

También quiero anunciar que este capitulo contiene diálogos que aportan a la trama y no cosas inútiles que de nada servirán en un futuro, por eso pido que lo lean todo para poder comprender los demás capítulos. Gracias y disfrútenlo .

-:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-

**Cap. 1**

"**Declaraciones inútiles y un plan extraño"**

El cielo se había despejado y ahora el paisaje era completamente diferente al que fue en la mañana, pero aun así, el día era tenso y lleno de preocupaciones. Cada vez aumentaba más y más el número de personas que eran llamadas por la directora, también muchas personas les preguntaban que les habían dicho y ellos solo lo negaban con la cabeza o se alejaban de ahí.

Isabel y Natalia veían como Nilda le decía algo a Karla y esta misma decía: "¡¿Qué?!", al parecer le dijo lo que le había dicho la directora.

-¿Qué crees que le haya dicho?-le dijo Isabel a Natalia la cual parecía tener la mirada muy fija en Nilda.

-Yo creo que le dijo que había reprobado el año-trato de adivinar Natalia mirando al cielo.

-¿Solo eso?, no lo creo, reprobar el año no es tan terrible como para ponerse _así_

-Pero Nilda es muy dramática y a veces exagera con las cosas-dio su opinión y se fue a sentar en una banca a lo que Isabel también la siguió.

-Sea lo que sea, espero que a mi no me…

Pero para la mala fortuna de Natalia los altavoces se encendieron de nuevo, como hacían un sonido característico, muchas personas callaban cada vez que sonaba, esta vez la directora sonaba mas tranquila.

-Natalia Estela Stanbrook, por favor pase a la oficina del sub director

El corazón de la muchacha casi se para, miro a su amiga, como tratando de buscar una solución de parte de ella.

-Tranquilízate, cuando termine te voy a esperar en los baños de mujeres para hablar –indico Isabel- suerte Nata (nombre de cariño)

"Nata" se fue lentamente caminando, después de todo no tenia prisa, todos dejaron su mirada fija en ella, Isabel suspiro y recargo su mano en su mejilla, solo le quedaba esperar.

Miro a su alrededor y observo a todas las personas que habían sido llamadas, se veían tristes pero nada del otro mundo, no como Nilda, solo ahora se dio cuenta de que si exageraba un poco, pero al observar con mas cuidado descubrió que todos tenían algo en común… Eran brujos o hechiceros.

Los minutos pasaron y vio volver a Natalia, no venia caminando como lo había hecho al irse, corría directamente hacia Isabel, su cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas se movía de un lado a otro conforme corría. Por la expresión en su cara parecía que la perseguían.

-¡Isabel!, ¡Isabel! –Gritaba mientras agitaba sus brazos llamando la atención de muchos- ¡Por Dios! ¡Es algo terrible!-esto ultimo lo dijo con menos intensidad ya que había llego hasta donde estaba su amiga.

-¿Si?, ¿Qué es?-pregunto con aire de extrema curiosidad, ni se molesto en ir a donde habían quedado de ver.

-Son mis padres…

-¡¿Murieron?!-exclamo asustada.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es! ellos… fueron encarcelados

-¡¿Encarcelados?!-grito con mucha intensidad- P-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron?

-No se, solo dijeron: "Tus padres no vendrán al día de la visita por que bla bla bla bla" le pregunte que por que y me dijo: "Es algo que hasta el momento no nos han informado, arreglaremos este desacuerdo muy pronto"-informo mientras hacia énfasis con sus manos.

-¿Solo eso? ¡Debió haberte dicho mas!-cuestiono Isabel enfadada, ella esperaba mas que solo un "no tenemos ni idea de lo que paso, pero trataremos de resolverlo".

-Me dijo más, pero eran cosas sin importancia alguna

-¡Ja! ¡Que ridículo! Todo este escándalo solo para que te digan nada más eso ¡por favor!

-No te enojes conmigo, enójate con la directora

-Eso no resolverá el problema, lo que…

-Isabel Renata Hillard, favor de pasar a la oficina del sub director-se escucho a la directora decir.

Isabel respiro hondo y se encamino.

El camino era tan largo como seria ir de su casa hacia la escuela.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomo para revisar si no se había equivocado de edificio; el ambiente de ese lugar era completamente diferente. Un aire frió ataco sorpresivamente en su cara, junto con una aroma a menta, se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de un escritorio con una secretaria que atendía una llamada.

-¿Si? ¿Qué deseas?-pregunta la secretaria terminando la llamada telefónica.

-Soy Isabel Renata Hillard, me mandaron llamar---

-¡Ah, si! Le avisare a la directora-dijo interrumpiendo a Isabel y levantándose- espera aquí.

::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::

-No importa, ¡este problema no debe por que cambiar las cosas, disculpe Srta. Hillard -hablo la directora colgando el teléfono- creo que sus compañeros ya le han dicho la razón por la que los llamo ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto mirando fijamente a al chica.

-No, no se equivoca –respondió sin dejar de mirarla.

Aquella mujer consistía de una figura esbelta, lo había observado ya que se había levantado se su silla y dirigido a la gran ventana; sus ojos eran verde oscuro, cabello rubio y bien peinado junto un porte que lo complementaba todo. Era una bella mujer, según Isabel, pero simplemente era por que no veía a muchas mujeres como ella, bonita a su manera.

Había regresado de hablar con ella, tenía en mente cuestionarle todo para obtener respuestas, pero al final se acobardo y prefirió callar. Según ella, era muy valiente pero en el fondo sabia que no se atrevería a hacer algo terrible… O al menos eso pensaba ella.

Horas después, algo sucedió.

-¡Que suerte tienen los del consejo escolar! ¡Se irán de vacaciones mientras nosotros nos tomamos una gran y aburrida caminata por la cuidad!-replico Natalia mirando a los chicos de consejo.

-Se supone que vamos a visitar a nuestros papas o ellos nos visitan, ese es el día de la visita –explico Isabel- lastima que nos quedaremos aquí… ¿A dónde se van los del consejo?

-Visitarán el reino de Tarahurak, un lugar para vacacionar, la opción primera era Muy Muy Lejano, pero la descartaron por razones obvias

-¿Cuáles razones?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Por que ahí es donde se supone que fueron encarcelados nuestros padres y pensaron que los encarcelarían a ellos también

-¡¿Enserio?! Vaya, seria extraño si se --- ¡Eso es! cambiare el viaje para llegar a Muy Muy Lejano –exclamo sacudiendo a su amiga.

-Claaaro y luego de alguna manera mágica serás parte del consejo ¿no?

-¡Buenísima idea! Lastima que mi magia es de primer nivel, pero tengo a mi favor que los chicos del consejo están buscando una nueva integrante

-¿Saben cuantas personas se inscribieron? ¡Seria un milagro que ganaras!

-Un milagro nada imposible, mañana haré las audiciones ¡y seré parte del consejo!-dijo muy segura.

-Hoy estas muy creativa ¿cierto?

-Como siempre… O eso quiero pensar

A la mañana siguiente, todos se arreglaban para ir a la entrevista, iba a ser al mediodía por esa razón todos estaban un poco distraídos.

Al mediodía paso una gran fila de alumnos emocionados por pasar a la oficina del consejo escolar; la mayoría de las entrevistas fueron un fracaso, incluyendo la de Isabel y Natalia.

-¡Fui un fiasco!-grito Natalia sentándose.

-Yo estuve peor

-¡Alumnos! –Se oyó decir a Edward Hopkins, el presidente del consejo- Tenemos los resultados

-¿Tan rápido?-cuestiono una chica.

-En efecto, las audiciones fueron rápidas así que nos dieron tiempo de pensar y de ---

-Edward yo me encargo –le susurro la compañera de al lado, Anette Bullbard, miembro del consejo- ejem… Quiero en primer lugar agradecer a todos por sus "interesantes" entrevistas, pero la persona que escogimos es…

-"_Que sea yo, que sea yo, que sea yo_"-se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez Isabel.

-… ¡Celene (1) Stephania Hillard!

- **¡¿Qué?!**-chillo Isabel volteando a ver, como todos, a la afortunada.

-¿Yo?-se pregunto a si misma Celene.

-¡¿Tu hermana gano?!-le pregunto Natalia a Isabel.

-¡Wow!-reacciono por fin la chica.

-Toma –Edward le entrego una invitación- en dos meses nos vamos, así que no te apures en empacar tus cosas

Toda la gente se fue dispersando.

-¡Isa! ¡Voy al viaje!-clamo orgullosa a su hermana.

-Felicidades-le respondió esta cruzada de brazos.

-¿Estas enojada?

-No, no estoy enojada contigo –en ese mismo instante tuvo una idea- al contrario, oye ¿podrías hacerme un ENORME favor?

-Aja-contesto inocentemente su hermana menor.

-Bueno, en primera sabes que me llamaron a mi ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿Qué tanto te dijeron?

-Que… nuestros padres fueron… encarcelados

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hicieron?!

-No se, solo se que están en Muy Muy Lejano

-¿Te lo dijo la directora?-pregunto Celene mirando a su hermana preocupada.

-No, me lo dijo Nata-respondió señalándola con el dedo.

-¿Y Nata como sabe?

-Cuando estaba en la oficina de la directora, ella no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y escuche decir que Muy Muy Lejano no era el indicado para los chicos, ya que ahí estaban los padres y bla-bla-bla -indico Natalia volviendo a hacer énfasis con sus manos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el favor?

-Que vallas, ya sabes allá y pues que seas… Digamos una espía en cubierto, descubras donde están nuestros padres para después liberarlos -termino diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Silencio

-¡Bueno Isabel! ¡¿Estas loca?!

-No, es simplemente que era eso o que convencieras al consejo de ir yo y hacerlo sola ---

-No –respondió secamente- no dejare que **tú **vallas para que saques ilegalmente a presos

-Pero lo único que quiero es averiguar que paso, por que los encarcelaron

-Que lo arreglen los de la escuela, nosotras no podemos hacer nada-al decir esto se alejo.

-¿Y ahora que?-Natalia pregunto un poco enojada por al actitud de la hermana menor de Isabel.

-No se, pero algo se me debe ocurrir

-¡Celene! ¡Felicidades!-dijo un chico, amigo de su hermana, abrazándola por detrás.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo no soy celene!-clamo asustada por aquella situación.

-¿Ah? **¡Isabel!**, discúlpame creía que eras Celene

-Si, eso note

Para ella, no era extraño que las confundieran, eran hermanas gemelas solo que "Isa" era la mayor por 3 minutos, por esa razón se había dejado crecer el cabello, para que al menos evitara un noventa por ciento de las confusiones.

"¡Pero claro!" pensó ella sonriendo de repente "¡Me haré pasar por mi hermana!".

-¡Nata lo tengo!-exclamo volviendo a sacudirla- ¡me haré pasar por mi hermana!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por que crees que funcionara?

-Si lo hacemos bien, pensando en las consecuencias y con un plan bien elaborado estoy segura que funcionara…-dijo sonriéndole a su amiga, la cual parecía estar de acuerdo.

-:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-:::--:::-

Hice lo mejor que pude al resumir este capitulo, discúlpenme si parece que todo esta pasando rápido n-un. Si no entendieron algo, no les gusto, me equivoque o simplemente les gusto por favor háganmelo saber. Gracias por su atención, nos vemos en otro capitulo.

(1) Celene se pronuncia sin la "e" al final.


End file.
